The present disclosure relates to telescoping slide assemblies, and particularly to a slide assembly having at least two telescoping slide members. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pair of spaced-apart telescoping slide assemblies which are adapted to be releasably coupled to a piece of equipment, known as a chassis, which is positioned to lie therebetween.
According to the present disclosure, a telescoping slide assembly comprises interconnected load-carrying, intermediate, and stationary slides movable relative to one another to extend and retract the load-carrying and intermediate slides relative to the stationary slide between fully extended and retracted positions. The load-carrying slide is formed to include a slot adapted to receive a mounting post coupled to a piece of equipment to be carried on the load-carrying slide. The intermediate slide is formed to include a retraction stop.
The telescoping slide assembly further comprises a retainer coupled to the load-carrying slide to move therewith. The retainer includes a post-locking latch arranged to move from a slot-closing position blocking exit of a mounting post in the slot from the slot and a slot-opening position allowing movement of a mounting post into and out of the slot. The retainer further includes a slide lock arranged to move from a retraction-blocking position engaging the retraction stop on the intermediate slide to block movement of the load-carrying slide relative to the intermediate slide from the fully extended position toward the retracted position to a release position disengaging the retraction stop on the intermediate slide to allow movement of the load-carrying slide relative to the intermediate slide toward the retracted position.
In an illustrative embodiment, the retainer includes a base coupled to the load-carrying slide. The-post-locking latch is provided by a first strip of material cantilevered to one portion of the base. The slide lock is provided by a second strip of material cantilevered to another portion of the base to cause the base to lie between the post-locking latch and the slide lock. In a presently preferred embodiment, a single piece of spring metal is formed to define the post-locking latch, the base, and the slide lock.
Features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the disclosure as presently perceived.